hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2018 Lake Lanier hurricane season
2018 Lake Lanier hurricane season is an ongoing event that will began on May 1 and will end on November 30, these dates determine cyclone like activity, however storms can form at anytime as proven by One. This is the second Lake Lanier hurricane season on record. So far the season has been very active, the season the second most active on record. Outlook The DHC is issuing advisories on Tropical Storm Fransisco. 1. the low has gotten better organized and is likely to form and could become a hurricane chances of formation 20/20 Advisories NIT 60 24+ hours 60 35+ hours 60 45+hours 50 (landfall) 75+ hours 45 (overland) 120+ hours 40 (overland) 125+ hours 35 (overland) NIT 24+ hours 35+ hours 45+hours 75+ hours 120+ hours 125+ hours Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2016 till:08/01/2016 color:TS text:Allie (SS) from:22/03/2016 till:14/04/2016 color:C5 text:Boris (C5) from:08/05/2016 till:17/05/2016 color:TS text:Carmen (TS) from:09/05/2016 till:23/05/2016 color:C5 text:Diego (C5) from:06/06/2016 till:11/06/2016 color:TS text:Ellie (TS) from:25/06/2016 till:02/07/2016 color:TS text:Fransisco (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm Allie Main Article:Subtropical Storm Allie '' On January 1 a low formed the next day the low devloped into a depression the next few days the depression was named Allie as a tropical storm, Allie reached peak winds of 45 mph on January 6th, the next day Allie weakend weakening ensued until the 8th of January where Allie degenerated into a trough. Hurricane Boris A Low formed and swiftly organized into a depression on March 22, the depression continued to organized and was named Boris on March 23. On May 26, Boris became a major hurricane. on March 27 after rapid deepening Boris became a category 5, the next day Boris wakened to a category 3, the fallowing day Boris continued to weaken into a category 1, the day after that Boris weakened into a tropical storm, Boris meandered around hurricane strength before, restrengthening into a hurricane on April 8, Boris became a category 2 again the fallowing day, Boris became a category 3 the following day, Boris restrengthened to a category 4 hurricane, the next day, over the course of two days Boris rapidly weakening into a depression, Boris dissipated early the following day. Despite its strength Boris had no impact on land. Tropical Storm Carmen A low formed and despite high wind shear gradually organized until May 8 where it became a depression, the following day it became a tropical storm. The storm continued to strengthen the following day. after better organization was found the storm was given 50 mph winds, after some increased organization the storm was given 60 mph winds, the storm wakened to a depression on the 16th, the storm dissipated the following day. Hurricane Diego ''Main Article:Hurricane Diego A low formed and gradually organized until May 9 where it became a tropical storm, the following day Diego strengthened slightly, the storm strengthened again on May 11. After some increased organization and a recon flight the storm was upgraded to a strong tropical storm. On May 14 the storm strengthened into a hurricane, the next day Diego became the second major hurricane, Diego weakened the next day, the following day the storm explosively strengthened into a category 5, the storm made landfall the following day, before emerging the very next day, the storm restrengthened on May 21, the storm started merging with a front and was downgraded to a category 2, Diego dissipated the following day, during its life span Diego killed 199 and did 34.8 million dollars in damage Tropical Storm Ellie A low formed and gradually organized over a few days on June 6 the storm was classified as a tropical depression, the continued to meaner around the basin the following day, the next day the depression was named Ellie, Ellie weakens to a depression on June 10, the following day Ellie dissipated, during its life no known damage accord and no fatalities has happend Tropical Storm Fransisco A area of low pressure formed and slowly organized until June 25 where the system was upgraded to a tropical depression, the storm was upgraded to a tropical storm on June 27 and was named Fransisco, Fransisco made landfall early on June 29 killing 5 Current Information Fransisco is located northeast of Buford Dam and is likely to continue to strengthen as it moves twords Young Deer Creek and make landfall and start weakening/ Names This is the list of names used to name TCs during 2018 any unused names are marked in BOLD. any retired names will be announced on December 3. the non retired names will be used in 2025. List for 2018 * Allie * Boris * Carmen * Diego * Ellie * Fransisco * Gertie * Harvey * Irene * Jack * Kimberly * Logan * Melissa * Nelmon * Olivia * Paul * Rose * Sammy * Trisha * Vince * Willa Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Disasters